


All In Good Fun

by tcwordsmith



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, bakery fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best things in life take time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Good Fun

_Two Years Earlier_

“You’re sure about this? I mean, _we’re_ sure about this?” Marcus drums his fingers on the dusty countertop, looking around the disused shop.

Sherlock nods absently as he roams the room, making notes and checking the few appliances the place still has. “My father said I had his blessing to do whatever I wanted with my trust as long as I at least got a business degree. You like baking, I like running numbers and intermingling with the masses, not to mention learning new things.  Besides, you told me just last week how tired you are of listening to Nancy from Accounting talk about her new baby.  I believe this is the answer to both our current quandaries.” 

Marcus nods and moves to follow Sherlock around the shop, “Okay, you’re right, you’re right, I’m just ...Nervous, I guess. So…What are you looking for?”

“Building code violations, rust on the appliances, making sure the equipment we’ll need will fit with the existing hook ups. I’m making note of anything we’ll need to fix before we can be operational and jotting down rough estimates on the cost,” Sherlock twists a tap on and then off again.  When Marcus doesn’t respond, Sherlock clasps his notebook to his chest and turns to smile winningly. “It’s all very fast and exciting, but I’m entirely sure we’re ready for this.  Sometimes these opportunities present themselves, Bell, and we just have to go along with them.  Besides, if my father is going to give me my trust, I may as well use it. We’ll manage; after all, we have an above average chance of succeeding.”

“I’m on board,” Marcus says, taking a deep breath and another look around the store.

Sherlock’s smile softens into something more believable and he says, “Excellent. Now, I think I’ve all the notes we’ll need for the present—perhaps we should go next door?  I hear her smoothies are wonderful and we ought to introduce ourselves to the neighbors.”

“Sounds good to me,” he takes the notebook from Sherlock and flips through, skimming the notes.

“Oh!” Sherlock stops as he reaches the door, “Would you jot down a note for me? ‘Remember to check about the bees.’”

He gets halfway through writing the note before he stops and looks up, “Wait. Bees? Sherlock what do bees have to do with anything?”  But Sherlock’s already out the door and on to the smoothie shop.  Marcus sighs and hurries to catch up.

_One and a Half Years Ago_

“Sherlock!” Marcus shouts toward the kitchen.  The man in question pops his head out of the kitchen doors.

“Yes, Marcus?” He asks.  It’s all Marcus can do not to laugh when he sees Sherlock’s got some kind of red jelly on his cheek and flour over half his face.

“Did you send Harry over to Joan again? You know she hates that,” he sighs and smiles apologetically at Harry, one of their few repeat customers.

“Oh, it’s all in good fun,” Sherlock winks and heads back into the kitchen.

He groans and calls after Sherlock, “It’s not in good fun _if only one of the three of us enjoys it,_ Sherlock _._ ”

“We’re all about good clean fun here at the Buzzery,” Sherlock calls back.

Marcus refrains from rubbing his face and gets Harry a cup of the crappy coffee he’s started brewing in the mornings for the few customers who ask for it. “It’s on the house—and if you’ll hand me that one I’ll put it with the rest.”  He gestures from the note in Harry’s hand over to the bulletin board quickly filling with small, colorful note paper covers in neat writing. Harry smiles at Marcus and hands over the note. “ _I_ still _run a smoothie shop and I_ still _don’t serve coffee.--JW_ ”

He’ll have to get on those coupons faster than he thought; at least he’s almost worn Sherlock down about the coffee machine.

_One Year Ago_

The shop door buzzes as it opens and Joan cautiously steps inside. “I’m here for a refill on my coupons,” she says, smiling when Marcus pops up from behind the counter.

“Hey! Oh, sorry! I meant to get them to you yesterday, hang on,” Marcus grins and steps into the back.  He reappears shortly, a small frown on his face, “I swear they were back there this morning, but I can’t find the—”

“Here they are!” Sherlock waves a large stack of multicolored papers as he walks through the front door.  The buzzer sounds and he buzzes back at it. “Terribly sorry, but they were just missing something,” he smiles and hands the stack over to Joan.

Joan takes the stack of papers warily and looks at the top one, “They…Were missing your face?” Marcus laughs and snags one of the papers.

“This man is a menace,” he reads the caption printed under Sherlock’s pouting face, “Who says there’s no truth in advertising?”  Marcus reads on, “Wait—Sherlock, we never agreed that you got to choose the coffee the customer would receive.”

“My mistake, but they are already printed and we wouldn’t want to waste paper, would we?” Sherlock hops over the counter and starts fiddling with the espresso machine.

Marcus squints and then shrugs, “I guess if I keep an eye on him nothing too terrible could happen.”

Joan laughs, “Right; keep telling yourself that. Remind me, _whose_ idea was it to put bees on the roof?”

“They’ve only gotten in the store the one time and they didn’t sting a single customer,” Sherlock says, shouting triumphantly when the espresso machine makes a noise.

“I’ll get you new coupons next week,” Marcus assures Joan.

“We could try not sending people to my shop for coffee, that’d be easier on everyone,” Joan says, but she smiles as she leaves. “Next week!” She calls over her shoulder.

_Six Months Ago_

“You’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up,” Joan chides as she clears Marcus’s table.

Marcus shrugs and drains the last of his smoothie, “It’s another one of those internet dating site things; my hopes aren’t exactly high.”

Joan pauses and takes his empty cup, “What’s that make it, ten dates in the last two months?”

“Something like that,” Marcus agrees, standing and stretching before pushing in his chair, “You sure I can’t help you close up?”

“Get out of here, Bell, or I’ll sic Sherlock’s bees on you. Go on your date; who knows, maybe he’ll be the one this time,” Joan tosses a balled up napkin at Marcus.

“Riight, and the Easter Bunny’s back in business,” Marcus catches the napkin and sinks it in the trash can by the door.

Joan shakes her head and smiles, “Who was it that said something like “you miss a hundred percent of the shots you don’t take”?”

“That’s hockey. I’m more of a basketball fan,” Marcus replies as the bell over the shop door announces a new customer.

“Sorry, we’re just clo—Sherlock?” Joan cuts herself off, “Have—have you ever even been in here before?”

Sherlock smiles and bounces on his feet, “Not since before we opened the Buzzery, Ms Watson, no.  But, I found myself waiting outside for my date to arrive and it appears that I might be getting ‘stood up,’ as it were.  I decided I’d pop in here and see what the two of you were up to with my remaining window of time.”

“You were waiting for a date outside the Buzzery?” Marcus asks, biting his lip and letting it go.

“Indeed I was.  I was quite looking forward to it too; the fellow seemed delightful, owns his own business, likes sports, enjoys a good book on rainy days and walks in Central Park on the weekends.  I don’t know much else about him, but I had planned to ask during dinner after the game tonight,” Sherlock nods and stops bouncing.

Joan grins and nudges Marcus before heading for the back, “You were going to stand _him_ up? He’d be impossible to work with after that.”

“I—Sherlock, you’re my date? Really?” Marcus raises an eyebrow and steps forward.

“Oh! Well, I suppose I might be, if you’re MuffinMan78? With a one where the ‘i’ should be?” Sherlock tugs off his gloves and looks at Marcus, with a grin on his face.

Marcus tries and fails to glare at him, “You know that’s my account. You set it up.” He’s walked until he’s directly in front of Sherlock.

“I might have at that,” Sherlock agrees, holding out his arm for Marcus to take, “Care to join me on our date then?” He shakes his head but takes Sherlock’s arm in his all the same.

_Present Day_

Sherlock is sitting cross legged on the counter when Marcus finally gets to work. “You know,” he says, without looking up from his book, “You might manage to get in before Jamie and Harold each morning if you simply agreed to move in upstairs.”

Marcus takes a moment to slow his breathing down, he’d had to run the five blocks from the subway, “Hey Jamie, hey Harold,” he greets the early risers. They raise their mugs in reply.  He sets his satchel down next to Sherlock, “Move in? Isn’t that a little fast?”

Sherlock slips off the counter and greets Marcus with a short but sweet kiss.

 “Mmm, raspberry liquor?” Marcus asks, licking the taste from his lip. Sherlock just smiles.

“We’ve been dating for six months, business partners for two years, and friends for much longer than that.  If we survived the Drawer Debacle of two weeks ago, the Unfortunate Incident with Bees last year and all of our formative years of schooling, what exactly are we worried we won’t survive?”  He asks as he heads toward the kitchen.

Marcus thinks about Sherlock’s question until Sherlock’s already through the doors.  He takes a look around the shop, realizes Jamie and Harold are the only customers in there and follows quickly.

“Okay,” he says, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist and hooking his chin over the other man’s shoulder, “Let’s do it.”

“Right here? That’s hardly sanitary, Marcus,” Sherlock teases, setting his mixing bowl back on the table.  Marcus rolls his eyes and turns Sherlock around.

“You know that’s not what I meant. You’re right, we should move in together. I’d like to wake up to you in the mornings,” he murmurs.

“Well, I’d like to fall asleep with you at night, so it looks like we’ll both come out ahead,” Sherlock grins and leans in for a kiss.

“In here, Sherlock? That’s hardly sanitary,” Marcus laughs but kisses him anyway.

Sherlock sighs and shakes his head, “It’s only funny if you _wait_ before tossing the joke back at me, Marcus.”

“We _are_ all about good clean fun here at the Buzzery,” Marcus agrees. Sherlock drops his head against Marcus’s shoulder and laughs.

“I suppose we are at that.”


End file.
